


Kenma-kun

by Saku015



Series: Akaken Week 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaken Week 2021, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Blushing Kozume Kenma, First Crush, Flustered Kozume Kenma, M/M, Teen Crush, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma have a bath together after a tiring day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Akaken Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151234
Kudos: 27
Collections: Akaken Week 2021





	Kenma-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Team.

It was well in the night when Kenma went to the bathroom to take his shower. Kuroo had already returned, which meant the third gym squad had already finished as well. Kenma wasn’t bashful per-se, but after a day of hard practice, he wanted to have some time just for himself.

When he stepped into the huge bathroom, and saw the huge bathtub across the room, Kenma felt his lips turning into a smile. A hot and peaceful bath alone was the best thing he could’ve asked for after a day like that – and it seemed like he would get it. He climbed in the tub, and as the hot water engulfed his body, Kenma sighed and closed his eyes in bliss. However, the sound of the sliding door opening brought him back from his blissed out state. He looked up in surprise, and saw an equally surprised Akaashi standing in the door.

”Kozume-san?” Akaashi asked in wonder, as if he didn’t believe what was in front of him.

For a brief moment, Kenma was in panic. It seemed like his alone time was ruined, and his body was ready to jolt up, so he could leave the bathroom as fast as he could. However, as he looked up again, the urge seemed to disappear. Since their first meeting, Akaashi seemed like a really calm and considerate person, and it seemed like he was just as tired as Kenma. 

Kenma leaned back, and gestured, as if indicating that Akaashi could join him if he wanted. A small smile appeared on Akaashi’s lips, then he walked up to the tub, and as he lowered his body, he unwrapped the towel from around his waist. Kenma turned away, feeling his cheeks heat up.

”I thought you’ve already taken your bath with Kuroo and the others,” Kenma said a bit awkwardly, trying to make things less tensed. Akaashi looked at him, smile still in place, which didn’t help Kenma’s heartbeat to slow down.

”Though I love spending time with them, after such a tiring day Bokuto-san’s energy can be too much, even for me,” he said, and Kenma nodded. Sometimes it seemed like Fukurodani’s captain had energy that would never decrease. ”But you have your fair share of that, don’t you?” Akaashi asked, and Kenma groaned.

”It’s still beyond me why our coach’s chosen me to that troublesome task,” he grumbled, but even he was aware of the fond expression on his face.

”Your face can be really expressing, Kozume-san,” Akaashi laughed, and Kenma looked to the side.

”Y-you can call me Kenma. Everyone calls me that,” he said, and as he peaked towards him, he saw a soft smile appearing on Akaashi’s lips.

”You’ll be Kenma-kun from now on, then,” he said with a small smile, and Kenma felt as if his heart wanted to jump out of his chest.

He had never had a crush before, and it was both bothering and great at the same time. Though, maybe most bothering, considering the fact that Kuroo would tease him non-stop for it, as soon as he would catch the wind.


End file.
